A 4th of July Bash
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Grant Mansion celebrates America's birthday :)


**guestsurprise, who's back and better but than ever, did this wonderful story!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were getting ready for the 4th of July party and they noticed that Tyina was helping but she was acting a bit nervous around the new alien, Celesto. He was using his power to help put the banners up the for the 4th of July party and just for fun, he and Alien X morphed their skin to be red, white, and blue! So now they had two red, white, and blue Celestialsapiens walking around the mansion. The aliens laughed at their friends, knowing they were doing it to also be silly.

"It's almost time for the celebration! Now where are my nieces and nephews!" Alien X smiled.

"We're here!" They all said happily.

"Hold on, I'm missing two! Cassie? Tyina? Where are you?!" Alien X smiled. Cassie and Tyina gave him a smile and ran towards their uncle, who held his arms out in a gesture for them to hurry and come to him. At that moment, Celesto walked out and Tyina's eyes widened. She already had a bad situation with the Celestialsapien courts so she ran off in terror!

"Tyina, hold on there! He's not going to hurt you!" Alien X called out. He then felt Celesto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go and bring our niece back before she misses the celebration?" Celesto smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." Alien X laughed. He and the other Celestialsapien then disappeared into thin air!"

Meanwhile, Tyina was almost to her room when she felt something gooey wrap around her. Thinking, it may have been another alien, she turned and saw a red, white, and blue alien wrapped around her.

"A-Alien X?" She asked hopefully.

"Not quite." A voice cooed. Her eyes popped open even wider when Celesto lifted his head up more where she could see him.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!" She demanded.

"You have spirit. I like that. But I have no intention of letting you go until you trust me." Celesto purred in her ear, making her yelp in surprise. At that moment, they both saw Alien X walk up to them.

"Well, now I see you've got her!" Alien X chuckled.

"X! Help me!" Tyina pleaded.

"I have no intention of letting you go anywhere!" Celesto said playfully. He then carried her to his room and gently tossed her on the bed as Alien X chuckled. Tyina landed among the soft and wonderful cushions and turned to see a strong and handsome Celestialsapien walking towards her.

"You're so tense; calm down young one. I will not harm you," He said as he began climbing on the bed too.

"Your kind doesn't like me!"

"Alien X does. And so do I." He smiled, now getting closer.

"S-stay back!"

"No. I don't want you to fear me. Especially on a beautiful holiday like this. Now come here," He chuckled as he grabbed her and began nuzzling her; nuzzling was something Celestialsapiens do rarely for affection. He did not know about tickling yet. Tyina immediately began laughing, trying to escape the mischievious alien, but it was no use! After a few moments, Rachel and Sasha stuck their heads in and giggled. Tyina was desperately trying to get loose, but Celesto had her tightly in his grasp.

"Now I will let you go if you promise to be my guest during this party!" Celesto said softly, now stopping the nuzzling but holding her under him.

"I guess not all Celestialsapiens are bad." Tyina smiled, gently touching his face. He cocked a curious brow and kissed her hand quickly, making her squeak in surprise.

"Of course we are not all bad. I think only great things about you." He smiled, now leaning down and kissing her head.

"Such a Casanova!" Cassie laughed, sticking her head in. Celesto turned and his eyes narrowed playfully. He then picked up Tyina and threw her over his shoulder as he turned to Cassie, Rachel, and Sasha!

"N-Now c'mon! We didn't do anything!" Rachel squeaked.

"We were just coming to get you two for dinner!"

"And by coming in here, you've automatically included yourself in this!"

"RUN!" Rachel laughed.

"Get back here!" Celesto called as he then pounced and grabbed all four girls and hugged them. After a few moments, he let them up.

"Come on! Party Time!" Shocks laughed.

"Yes, c'mon guys!" Cassie cheered.

"I'm ready!" Tyina smiled. She then gasped when she felt some strong arms wrap around her waist and hug her. She turned and saw Celesto smiling at her. She turned and pounced on him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster! Celestialsapiens were full of surprises.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Happy 4th everyone. A treat for all of my wonderful friends and supporters!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! Sorry if I didn't post this sooner, I had a day like you wouldn't believe yesterday! But thank you very much and Happy 4th of July! :D**


End file.
